When A Mission Fails
by caca00
Summary: This is a one-shot between my character Phoenix and Kankuro. I do not own Kankuro, unfortunatly even though I wish I did T-T. Oh well Enjoy don't forget to review, Thanxs


When A Mission Fails

When A Mission Fails

The tears ran down her face in endless rivulets, staining her cheeks red. She clutched the headband so tightly between her fingers in a grip that not even death would be able to open. She was numb, and it hurt so much. She stared through her blurred vision at the door knowing she go see his sister, but the strength she was known for was gone.

She sank down on the bed and buried her nose in the pillow and inhaled the scent that was his, bringing on a new batch of tears. Rolling into a ball, she choked back a screaming sob…she wanted to tear out her hair, destroy all that was around her. She wanted the pain to stop. She wanted it all back to normal, but she knew her wish was in vain. She sighed; visibly shaking from the exertion all her tears had brought. She closed her eyes, knowing sleep would not come…instead envisioning his face. His smirk when he would give before kissing her, how his hair would be messy when he pulled off his hood, and his brown eyes, the only sibling out of the three to have them. "Kankuro…" she whispered to herself.

"Mine." She smiled as strong, masculine arms wrapped themselves protectively around her waist, clasping the fingers of his hand with that of her own. She shivered at the feel of warm breath whispering across her exposed neck before soft lips found their way to it.

Turning her head slightly, she caught his brown eyes with her own blue-green pair and felt her stomach coil pleasurably in response before their lips locked. She allowed his tongue full reign of her mouth, expecting the same of him. She ran her long, wet appendage over his battling for dominance only to pull away to breath. Without her noticing, he had shifted atop her, resting his weight on his left elbow as his kisses ran down her neck. Her breathing quickened as she felt a hand slide under her shirt, slowly inching its way up her stomach. She adjusted her body accordingly as he slipped her bra down, not even taking the time to unlatch the thing at the moment, innocently grinding up against his arousal as she shifted. He grunted, grinding back with equal fervor, wanting her to know exactly what she did to him…how crazy and out of control her body made him.

He smirked at the gasp that broke from her lips as he ran the pad of his thumb over the now exposed nipple of her right breast. Unable to resist, he drew his mouth once more to hers, in no hurry, ravishing, once more, the dark cavern of her mouth. He drank in her gasps as he kneaded each mound in turn, loving how she arched her back, begging for more. He moaned as one of her hands found its way into his hair, thoughtlessly threading each of her fingers deep into the silky curls. It was a matter of seconds before her other hand found its way across the hard plains of his muscled chest. Divesting her of the shirt, he stared down at her tanned skin, intent on lavishing every inch of it with kisses. His tongue ran around the pebbled tips of each breast, his body shaking with amused laughter as the grip on his hair forced him closer, begging him to take more of her.

He ran his tongue across the rise and fall of her chest…the wet trail ending where her skirt began. It was only a matter of mere seconds before the material found its way on the floor across the room, his black pants suffering the same fate not long after, followed by a silken thong and a pair of boxers. Spreading her legs, he prodded her clit with his tongue watching as she bucked up in his face, begging insistently for more as she moaned out his name no louder than a whisper. He gently kissed the pouting lips before dipping his tongue in for a sample of her essence. "You taste good, Babe." His deep, seductive voice said from his spot between her legs as she writhed under the pleasurable torture he was putting her through. His tongue, slipping in and out of her tight hole lapping up her juices as they overflowed from her. He stopped as the tell-tale signs of her climax began to show, quickly making his way back up her body and latching his wet mouth over hers his face still wet with her juices. She moaned into his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue. She felt his hardened dick as it rubbed against her inner thigh suggestively and ground into it, hoping to alleviate some of the pent up stress the delayed climax was now causing her. Unable to wait any longer, she reached between then and grabbed his throbbing member, giving it a loving caress as she stared into his eyes, desperation clear on her face and in her voice. "I need you in me, now." She demanded as she swept a finger over his weeping tip, causing the man atop her to thrust sharply into her hand, a tight hiss escaping his clasped lips as if the action pained him. He spoke not a word as he buried himself in her heat, groaning as her muscles shifted and squeezed his dick, eliciting a pleasure he could only enjoy with her. Momentarily waiting while she adjusted to his size, he began rhythmic thrusts, watching as he slowly slid in and out of his lover, her juices sliding down her thighs. Legs circles around his waist, pulling him closer as her arms wrapped around his neck bringing their bruised lips to a joining. "Please…Kankuro…faster." She panted as they broke to breath before once more latching on to each other's mouths. Increasing the speed and intensity of his thrusts, Phoenix found herself riding on a wave of passion, white light taking over the span of her vision as she climaxed, only to ride yet another wave at the sensation of her lover emptying his seed into her awaiting womb.

They lay there panting, unable to speak, Kankuro still immersed in Phoenix's heat. After an interlude of silence, Kankuro tilted Phoenix's chin, staring her in the eyes, his emotions sparkling in his, he was in pain. "Phoenix." The tortured gasp seemed torn and broken, and she wanted to stop him from saying whatever was to come from his mouth next. "I must leave you now, but know you will never be alone." Phoenix felt like the world was fogging over as everything began to fade. "No." she said, fighting the nostalgic feeling she suddenly had. She felt his finger trace her lips lovingly, longingly, again. "I love you, Phoenix."

Phoenix jolted up in bed, staring at her surroundings when it all crashed down on her. It had been a dream, all of it. She stared at the headband in her hand and glanced at the tattered hood and broken puppet in the corner, all that was left of her beloved puppet master. Taken down by an ambush to big for him and his team, all were lost. She clutched the headband once more in her hand, laid her head on the comforter, and cried.

Unable to shed tears of his own, helpless and unseen to his love, he watched…


End file.
